


燃情星际之罪恶游戏（ABO）(7)

by mengshu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengshu/pseuds/mengshu





	燃情星际之罪恶游戏（ABO）(7)

chapter 7  
莉迪亚重新打开世界地图，上面除了代表她的粉色光点、代表飞坦的蓝色光点，还有四个光点分别是：紫色、红色、绿色、黄色。其中，紫色光点独自在某个遥远的星系，另外三个光点聚集在一处，那里是——  
首都星。  
“选哪个？”她抬头问飞坦。  
飞坦蹲在她旁边一起看着地图，一根手指指向孤悬在外的紫色光点，“这是玛奇？”  
“感觉像是。”莉迪亚细声点头，“红色是西索吧？”  
“黄色是侠客。”  
“那……绿色就是库洛洛？”莉迪亚的脸色还很苍白。  
“点吧。试试。”飞坦道。  
她素白的指尖悬在绿色光点上，蜷了下又挪到紫色光点上方，果断按下去，“先，问问玛奇？”  
她心里慌张，眼神躲闪，下意识想再找个主心骨试试。  
系统提示音响起：“滴——对方尚未开启世界地图，无法发出邀请。”  
“……”  
“别逃避了。快点。”飞坦催促她。  
莉迪亚死心，手指结结实实按上绿色光点。  
“已经发出聊天邀请。”  
“对方接受邀请。”  
聊天室窗口自动弹出——  
【聊天室 当前成员：莉迪亚、库洛洛】  
“真的是库洛洛！”她惊喜地叫道。  
很快，那边传出库洛洛的声音，熟悉到令她热泪盈眶。  
“莉迪亚？”  
“库洛洛——”莉迪亚瞬间就不行了，哭着叫他的名字，眼泪狂涌而出。“库洛洛你在哪里啊？我好想你哇啊啊——”  
她不管不顾地哭起来，多少委屈都在其中。  
“乖，我在这儿。你和、谁在一起？”库洛洛的声音从那边传来，低沉中带着点可疑的气喘。  
“库洛洛呜呜呜——”莉迪亚只顾着哭。  
到是飞坦敏感地觉出不对，将她往旁边推了推，对着屏幕道：“我，飞坦。能听到吗？库洛洛你和谁在一起？”  
他分明听到对面两个叠加在一起的呼吸声，乱成一团。  
“飞坦啊。”对面传来另一个声音，清朗中氤氲着暗沉的情欲，显得磁性性感，“嗨，我是侠客。”  
“你和库洛洛？”飞坦的声音控制不住上扬。  
“哈哈哈，我们……”  
侠客的话还没说完，库洛洛睁着烧红的眼睛，冷冷道，“侠客，下去。”  
莉迪亚还在哭着叫他，库洛洛清了清嗓子，温柔地唤她，“莉迪亚，宝贝别哭了，我在这里。”  
“库洛洛，我好想你……”莉迪亚垂泪呢喃，手指扣在地上蜷缩着。  
“嗯，你在哪里？我派人过去接你。别害怕。”库洛洛压抑着喘息，声音不露任何异样地哄着她。  
侠客发出一声冷笑。这简直不像他了。  
“飞坦，你和莉迪亚的性别是？”他带着冷静，和一丝潜藏的恶意问。  
“侠客，你被这破游戏洗脑了么？”飞坦反唇相讥，“需不需要我帮你冷静一下。”  
“咳、唔！”侠客才咳了一声，接着在那边发出一声被痛揍的闷哼。  
“别理他。侠客现在不太清醒。”库洛洛的声音接着响起，几乎可以想见他冷静透彻的黑眸——连开始时隐约的喘息都不见了，只剩下并不平稳的呼吸。  
“你和莉迪亚，是AO吧。”  
库洛洛用肯定的语气道，“我和侠客也是。”  
“什么？！”莉迪亚这才后知后觉，扒着屏幕惊声问，“库洛洛，那你？！”  
“我是Omega。侠客是Alpha。”库洛洛冷静地道。  
“那、那……”  
“侠客，从我身上滚下去。”库洛洛又溢出一声喘息的声音，已经不必再解释了。  
“抱歉莉迪亚，我们这儿还有事没做完。稍后再联系你。”侠客带着浓重情欲和气喘的声音匆匆说完，“啪”地就要切断通讯。  
“侠客——你敢！！！”莉迪亚目眦欲裂，她不敢想象此刻通讯那头的场景，刹时杀气狂飙，“我杀了你！！！”  
通讯已经被切断了。  
“喂，冷静点。”飞坦一手按住她的肩膀，一手捂嘴，将她禁锢在怀里。“唔唔！”莉迪亚拼命挣扎，泪水失控在脸上恣肆流淌下来。  
“别逼我打晕你。”飞坦几乎按不住她，烦躁地沉声道。  
莉迪亚软下劲儿来。飞坦以为她想通了，松开捂嘴的手，立刻听到她溢出地细碎呻吟，“我、我肚子疼……”  
想到她肚子里的东西，飞坦一激灵，忙将人放平在地上，一手去摸她的小腹。莉迪亚侧转身体蜷缩在地上，疼得脸色发白，泪水不停滚落。  
“这都叫什么事啊……”她哽咽着。  
恨不得以头抢地。

这边挂了电话，莉迪亚怒极的尖叫声被切断在那边。  
“侠客，你过界了。”库洛洛黑眸平静看着压在他身上又摸又啃的侠客，脸上带着情动难抑的红潮，语气冷淡。  
“这就过界了？团长。”侠客低沉地笑了两声，碧绿的眼睛眯了起来，里面情潮暗涌，晦涩深沉。“你太宠她了。别看莉迪亚哭得欢，飞坦可也在那边呢。我估计他们该做的都做了遍，哪像我们……”  
他意味深长地停住，双眼深深地纠缠住身下人的黑眸不放，带着征伐的欲望和纵横驰骋的野心，纠缠着沉沦在那无尽深渊般的黑潭里。  
随着那双敲惯了键盘的灵活手指上下移动，煽情又色情的抚摸中，库洛洛的喘息也逐渐变得明显起来，白净脸庞上带着细密汗珠，难得罩上一层红玉般的光泽。  
“这账以后再算。”库洛洛自语了一句。说话间，侠客的手指已经滑到身下，轻而易举将利刃释放出鞘，拿在手中肆意把玩，轻拢慢捻不尽旖旎。  
都是男人，手活儿再熟练不过，很快随着玩弄，库洛洛一双长眉狠狠地皱了起来，又紧接着被侠客贪婪地吞吃入腹，嘬弄吻舔，尝不够的稀世美味那样，唇齿在眉宇间流连不去。  
“团长、团长……”侠客痴迷地在他脸上辗转吻过，同时四肢却毫不留情地将身下人锁在床上，近乎凌虐的姿势禁锢着身下发情的Omega。他知道自己一旦稍有放松警惕，身下的人就会暴起掀翻了他，给不给出致命的一击不好说，总之是比狮虎都更凶狠危险的猛兽。  
“打开，我还要。”他轻咬他的鼻尖，舔过嘴唇，声音里带着笑，但更多的是浓重情欲，像撒娇般对被他俘虏的Omega要求。  
放开手上愈发硬挺的巨物，他轻佻地放开后拨了拨，触手湿润、滚烫腻滑。手掌顺势滑下去罩住下方，男性Omega独有的花穴比硬挺性器湿漉得多，不停抽搐吞吐着，泥泞一片。“你也，又想要了吧。”  
“来吧。”如镜般的黑眸合上，遮住了里面侠客欲望深沉的脸。库洛洛闭上眼睛，摆出放任自流的姿态，浓密而长的睫毛垂下来，搭在他秀气的脸上显露出平日里难以想象的乖巧柔和。  
侠客快被他这幅听之任之的样子逼疯了！“这可是你说的，团长。”  
他俯身几乎是恶狠狠地咬上他的颈侧，像饿急了的野狐狸叼住垂涎三尺的猎物不放，同时一手来回交替着流连在他两边乳头上玩弄慰抚，另一只手抵住那个狠狠侵犯过一次的秘密花园入口发狠地揉按两下，屈指，毫不留情地刺了进去，直捅到能抵达的最深处。  
库洛洛的呼吸更乱了几分，Omega本能操控的下体不由自主地收紧、想要吞咽更多，同时大股令人羞耻的蜜液热情涌出，沾湿了侠客的手指，带出来回腻滑粘稠的触感。他不由得双腿更张大了些，向前将那根修长而有力的手指吞得更深。  
“真热情。”侠客忍不住咬着他的耳朵呢喃，炽热的气息全喷在他脖颈间。“难以想象，库洛洛这么热情的一面。”  
不说下面可称贪婪地吞吐，随着他压低俯身的动作，库洛洛坚硬翘起的性器重重抵在了他的小腹上，随着他刻意地挪动研磨那里整齐排列的坚硬腹肌。他能感觉到随着摩擦，那个空落落不得抚慰的性器涨得愈发硬大。侠客笑着伸出手去，一把捉住了再次把玩。主人跳动着任他肆意蹂躏。  
“呵。”库洛洛仰面陷在被褥中，一个任人欺凌的姿势，合上的眼帘掀开，露出的一线黑眸里闪着迷醉、隐忍而冷静的光。他发出一声类似于呻吟的冷笑。“侠客，意志力还需要加强啊。真薄弱。”  
最后一句嘲讽的语气激怒了侠客，也可以说更刺激了他此时的征服欲，像被浇了油的火苗一样暴涨。猛地收回插入他身下的手指，取而代之地是两根撑开穴口的手指、和火烫地坚硬如铁抵住那处的性器。  
连个招呼也不打，侠客屏息咬牙，把自己狠狠地撞了进去。库洛洛的喉咙里发出一声没憋住的轻哼。“叫出来，团长。我看你能忍到什么时候。”  
侠客又覆压下去，色情地伸出舌头舔他的喉结，重重舔过，又用牙齿轻咬，分明感觉出身下人一瞬间紧绷的肌肉。  
对，就是那里，他知道那种感觉，要害被攻击时不自觉地战栗，生死一线的幻觉和抵死缠绵的快感。他带给他的。  
“这样好吗？速度够吗？用不用再快一点。”他一边激烈到凶狠地撞击着他，一边接近残忍地重重揉搓他前面的性器，一边不停询问，“团长比我想象的还耐操许多。我记得要再快、呼、再重，才能让你叫出声来。”  
侠客感觉自己化身成猎豹，不断在他体内突破极限地冲刺。意乱情迷到头皮都要炸裂，一瞬间他分不清自己是在极致满足自己的征服欲占有欲，还是在竭尽所能地给他快乐给他满足。  
库洛洛还是一声不吭。但快感像海啸一样猛烈再猛烈，Omega的本能像毒品发作，他渐渐压抑不住从喉咙里直接溢出的破碎闷哼。其实放声大叫也没什么丢脸，但可能是因为侠客恶劣地期待，让他固执地丢不开那一点面子包袱，好像叫出来就输了似的。  
“快到了吧，团长？”侠客继续贴着他的脸问，汗水湿透了金发，从发根滑到鼻尖，又滴落在他紧闭双眼的脸上、紧抿的唇间。侠客爽地想要叫出来，还竭力压抑着用语言挑逗他，以至于清朗嗓音逼迫成沙哑暗沉。“还不够吗？让你像刚才那样叫出来，放声大叫，又骚又浪，我只要一听就会射了。没想到团长那么会叫，库洛洛。”  
“你是我的。”他再次咬住他的喉咙，像按捺不住要把人拆吃入腹的欲望，还有一下重过一下、一下快过一下的撞击，紧到令人窒息的拥抱，简直要把他融进骨血、你中有我我中有你，再也拆分不开。  
“你是我的，听见没有，库洛洛，你是我的。”他疯了一样在他耳边念道，睁大的碧眸瞳孔扩散，已经到了神魂不知的地步。  
“唔……”与侠客同时，库洛洛也在狂风骤雨般的性爱中快要达到高潮。一声压抑的呻吟从他嘴里飘了出来，以此同时，那双手臂巧妙挣脱了侠客漫不经心的束缚，得到自由后紧紧缠了上来，扣紧侠客结实的背脊。  
黑发完全湿透粘在脸颊上，他一边迎合着身下愈发疯狂的节奏，一边仰起头来贴上侠客的耳朵，沙哑的声音带着情欲、一贯的强势和身不由己的虚弱，低沉性感到极致，像一道惊雷劈进侠客的耳膜：“干得不错，好孩子。”  
眼睛猛地睁大，瞳孔骤缩，一道闪电将灵魂劈成两半。侠客霎时间精关失守，滔天如洪水般的快感吞没了他，火烫的精液争先恐后、冲阵杀敌般喷入了库洛洛的体内。  
高潮持续了半分钟之久，侠客双眼失神，毫不设防地瘫软在了库洛洛怀里，胸膛摩擦，下体紧楔，被他牢牢抱在怀里。下体还在剧烈抽出、迅速软倒，那些火烫的浊液带着他的味道他的标记深深地、凶狠地、不知餍足地灌到他的身体里，甚至带来那人清晰的颤抖抽搐，耳边压抑的叹息，这感觉令他发疯，头皮麻到失去知觉。  
良久，直到库洛洛也结束高潮，前后一起喷薄着将床褥和侠客身上弄得一塌糊涂，脱力向后倒进枕头中，发出一声没有意义的哼笑，侠客才恍恍惚惚回过神来，眨着迷茫碧眼看向身下的人。  
库洛洛脸上布满红潮，汗水湿透愈发显得黑发漆黑、眉眼深刻。仿佛也正处于餍足之后的松弛，那双深渊、炮口一般危险又莫测的黑眸此时呈现出难得的平和近易，看着他的眼神第一次令侠客没有感到如刀锋及颈，甚至带着点朦胧的笑意和温和。  
“我、不对！”他忽然又振奋起来，像这个年纪年轻人应有的热情慌张毛毛躁躁，还插在库洛洛体内的性器像吹响了将军号角一般以极快的速度涨大、坚硬、挺立起来，并竭力戳刺到他的体内最深处。  
“刚刚、没戳到里面。”侠客喘息着说，“再来一次，我要射进你的子宫。”  
库洛洛有些无语地看着他，像看一个不懂事需要包容又忍不住想揍他的孩子。“别用那种眼神看我！”侠客低吼，低头恶狠狠地咬上他的薄唇撕咬，同时身下迅速重振旗鼓、拉开另一场更凶狠猛烈的进攻战。  
“谁是孩子？库洛洛，你也就比我大两岁而已。”他带着恼火厮磨着他的唇，让那柔软地方从温热变得火烫，最好摩擦到一碰就灼然生痛。  
“记住这种感觉。”他单手下去抬起库洛洛的腰，让他下身抬起更紧密的迎合上他，同时性器得以借角度进入的更深，一直到戳刺入那个神秘的宫口。  
“记住我进入的地方。刚刚就是在这里，我打开你的身体，把叽叽插进你的子宫里，顶端涨大像伞一样撑住你里面、堵住你的宫口，让你痛叫出声。”随着他断断续续地描述，里面那根东西真的在戳刺入子宫口后再次涨大了起来！  
成结标记会给Omega造成痛楚，库洛洛轻轻皱起眉，又被他一口咬在眉心。“我要射了，我要射在里面！”侠客低沉道，嗓音沙哑得一塌糊涂，若不是库洛洛被迫睁开眼睛与他四目相对，几乎以为他要哭了出来。  
滚烫的精液猛烈地激射出去，狠狠浇遍了他体内敏感的子宫，烫而浓稠的东西到处肆虐，库洛洛几乎能感受到那玩意儿在子宫内壁到处滚荡、撞击、烫得他瑟瑟发抖的嚣张威力。  
他眼神一凝，冷而烫地捉住侠客近在咫尺、晃神发虚的瞳孔，带着难耐的痛爽张嘴，狠狠咬上他近在咫尺的嘴唇。  
“唔！”侠客的嘴唇瞬间被他咬出血来，却丝毫不以为意，全部神志都集中在了不停释放中的下体，半晌才逐渐软倒、从那个可怕的深度抽滑出来。  
他伏倒在库洛洛身上，牢牢拿重量压着他，半晌沙哑地闷笑一声，“你咬我，库洛洛你竟然咬我。是不是操得你太爽了忍不住？”  
库洛洛不理他，连续的高潮令他脆弱的Omega身体感到疲惫，仰面承受着侠客的重量合上眼睛，放松身体之际头歪了歪，正好卡在他垂俯下来的颈侧。  
侠客也不由得安静了半晌，深长地呼吸着，体会着内心难得的平静和安宁。在库洛洛身边，即使是无时无刻不需要紧绷的那根弦也可以彻底地放松下来，因为这个人是那么强大，好像他在身边就不会遇到任何危险，彻彻底底的安全地带。  
良久，侠客才从库洛洛身上翻身下来，侧躺在他身边，目光扫过他放松休憩的眉眼，伸手按到了他的小腹，摩挲着掌下整齐的八块腹肌，明明自己也有却对那地方来来回回，流连忘返，“射了那么多精液给你，这里面说不定已经有了我的种。”  
“侠客，你皮痒了。”库洛洛闭着眼睛，单手扣住他不停捣乱的手，淡淡地道。侠客听出他话里不带怒意的冷淡，居然也就老老实实地躺在一边闭上眼睛，只是伸展手臂，仗着自己长手长脚，将库洛洛整个揽进怀里，像抱一个大号娃娃那般睡去。  
他不知道当他呼吸平静真的沉沉睡去以后，库洛洛在他手臂纠缠里睁开眼睛，如深渊如镜面的黝黑双瞳中闪过冰冷和无奈。

TBC


End file.
